Vampirebending
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Hacia Ba Sing Se, se encuentran a un lobo y una niña pelirroja. Avatar al rescate! Pero ¿Quienes son sus protectores que se dicen los Cullen?
1. Vampirebending

Mátenme si quieren! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi desgracia de crossover Twilight/Avatar. Amo las dos cosas y me imaginé en una mezcla algo así. Ojala y les guste y si no pues ya ni modo! :D

PD. Se imaginan a Katara y Alice hablando? Jajaja

VAMPIREBENDING

-No puedo creer que nos vas a hacer caminar hasta Ba Sing Se otra vez Aang-se quejaba Sokka mientras el Gaang caminaba en el bosque.

-Appa también necesita descansar- le dijo con un deje algo irritado-Él nos has paseado por dos años y es hora de que descanse un poco. Además Zuko lo está cuidando por mi.

-Vamos cariño, ignóralo. Sabes que él es así- dijo Katara rodando los ojos.

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras rodeaban los gruesos troncos.

-¿Saben qué?-pregunto Sokka- Se siente algo extraño en este lugar.

Toph rió entre dientes.

-Vamos señor-todo-me-parece-sospechoso! Este es uno de los mejores lugares en lo que he podido ver!- declaró alegremente, pero luego se detuvo-Siento a alguien…una niña quizá.

Aang se detuvo y colocó su palma en el piso musgoso.

-Es cierto- dijo-Se acerca.

El Gaang miró hacia todas direcciones y lograron divisar a una niña de ocho años, quizá. Se encontraba a tres metros de ellos.

La miraron con atención y extrañeza, ya que ¿Qué hacía una niña sola en el bosque?

Toph logró percibir a un animal acercándose, pero no a ellos. Entonces un gigante lobo color café rojizo apareció. Con su nariz empujo a la niña y ella cayó sentada en su lomo.

-El lobo se la está llevando!-exclamo Aang.

-Vamos!- urgió Suki.

Aang salto por los arboles hasta llegar a la copa y abrió su planeador. Entretanto Katara, Toph, Sokka y Suki lo siguieron por tierra.

Aang logró verlo, con la niña aun firmemente atada a su espalda. Se adelantó y volvió a tierra para poder dar cara al animal. El lobo se detuvo y Aang lo miró con extrañeza al ver que no atacaba y la niña lo miraba aún más confusa. Los demás chicos llegaron por atrás rodeando al lobo.

-¿Qué esperas Aang?- preguntó Sokka algo impaciente.

De la nada, aparecieron cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres. Aang salto hacia atrás, uniéndose a su grupo. El grupo nuevo se agazapó listo para pelear, y lo mismo hizo el Gaang.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?- preguntó uno de los hombres más jóvenes. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y la piel casi transparente, más bien, todos la tenían, observó Aang.- ¿Qué quieren de mi hija?

-¿Tu hija?-preguntó Katara sorprendida.

-Nuestra hija-aclaró la mujer que estaba a su lado. Ella tenía el pelo caoba casi hasta la cintura. Ella era hermosa. En realidad todos poseían una belleza sobrehumana.

-Nosotros no les haremos daño si dejan ir a la niña y al lobo- dijo pacíficamente el hombre que se veía de mayor edad y pelo dorado.

-Nosotros no pretendíamos hacerles nada. Pensamos que el lobo se la llevaba- habló Aang al darse cuenta que ese hombre parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Los demás permanecían callados. Aang observó al grupo. Lo conformaban el que parecía ser el líder, a su lado estaba una mujer de rostro amable, el joven de pelo bronce y su esposa, una chica muy hermosa de cabello rubio, un hombre de apariencia muy fuerte y pelo oscuro, al final, otro joven de aspecto peligroso y sosteniéndole la mano, una chica de pelo corto parado y negro como noche, su novia, supuso.

La ultima chica de estos estaba más cercana a Katara y adelanto un paso, olfateando.

-Humm! Hueles muy bien!-exclamó agradablemente.-Y qué bonito collar- dijo señalando el que Aang le había dado.

La expresión de Katara cambió a una ligera sorpresa.

-Oh! Gracias!- correspondió- Linda ropa.

-Cuando quieras.

Las chicas se sonrieron con complicidad y todo el mundo las miró confusos.

-Alice- dijo el joven de pelo cobrizo, enojado.

-Katara- copió Sokka igualmente.

-¿Qué, Edward?- dijo Alice inocentemente- Es un muy lindo collar.

-Yo lo hice- apuntó Aang.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Ella es tu novia?

-¡Bueno, suficiente!- gritó Sokka enojado por la poca seriedad que Aang le estaba poniendo a este asunto- Tenemos un problema aquí ¿y se detienen a hablar de joyería?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Alice, cállate- ordeno el chico, Edward.

-¿No puedo detenerme a admirar algo que vale la pena?

-Alice- repitió la mujer de pelo caoba.

Ella roló sus ojos y volvió a su lugar.

-Mi nombre es Aang- empezó- Ella es mi novia Katara, y mis amigos Sokka, Toph y Suki.

-Yo soy Carlisle- anunció el líder- Ella es mi esposa Esme- era la mujer de rostro amable- Alice y Jasper- la chica de pelo negro y su novio- Edward y Bella- pelo cobrizo y caoba- y Emmett y Rosalie- el hombre más grande y la chica rubia. La niña es Renesmee y él es Jacob.

A Sokka se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¡¿Tienen a un lobo de mascota?

El grupo se intercambió miradas.

-Ellos tienen poderes, Carlisle.- habló por primera vez Jasper, señalándolos.

-De hecho- dijo Suki- Viajamos con el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos…

por cierto, ¿de qué nación son? Nunca habíamos visto…a gente como ustedes.

El grupo intercambió miradas extrañadas.

-Nosotros somos de Forks.

SI YO FUERA USTEDES, CONSIDERARÍA LANZARME UN ZAPATAZO n_n


	2. Descubrimientos

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este loco crossover por el cual muuuchos me van a querer matar jajaja **

**En especial, pienso que estos mundos no son como el agua y el aceite "Why not?" :)**

**CAPITULO 2: Descubrimientos**

Ambos grupos se miraron con determinación y sospecha.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos- intervino Esme- ¡Son sólo unos niños! ¡Qué daño nos pueden hacer!

Jasper hizo caso omiso al ver la vara de Aang apuntando amenazadora.

Edward intervino:

-No lo sé…estos chicos tienen algo escondido.

-Vamos! Tenemos hambre pero no queremos comernos a su perro!- dijo Sokka tratando de tranquilizar la tensión.

El lobo bajó a la niña de su lomo y se echó a correr hacia el otro lado del bosque.

-Ves? Lo asustaste!- le dijo Katara a su hermano.

-Qué?

Katara le proporcionó un golpe en la nuca.

-A quién llamaron perro?- preguntó una voz masculina saliendo tras de los arbustos y helechos.

El Gaang pegó un grito de sorpresa y retrocedieron aún más a la defensiva.

-C-cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Aang sorprendido.

-Yo soy así- dijo Jacob con expresión huraña. La niña pelirroja se abrazó a él y tocó su brazo por unos instantes.

-No te preocupes, Nessie. No voy a matarlos.

Los chicos retrocedieron aún más ante la amenaza indirecta.

-Eso no es posible! Hay un truco aquí!- les gritó Sokka amenazando con su espada.

-Crees que esto es un truco?- les dijo Jacob. Nessie retrocedió con expresión preocupada. Entonces Jacob saltó y se transformó en un lobo, como estaba hace un momento.

Los chicos pegaron un verdadero grito de susto y casi se caen al suelo.

-Fabuloso! Ahí va su ropa- le comentó el chico de pelo negro rizado a la de cabello largo caoba.

La chica rió ligeramente.

-Jacob! Basta!- le ordenó con tranquilidad el hombre a la cabeza del grupo.

El lobo retrocedió y se alejó de nuevo.

Nessie subió a los brazos de la chica de cabello caoba y tocó su rostro.

-No te preocupes. Volverá- le dijo y luego le sonrió- Se quedó sin pantalones.

La niña se rió. Su risa parecía campanillas.

-Vamos Aang! Es hora de que demuestres quién eres!- le dijo Sokka aun con la espada en mano.

-No lo sé. Parece que no nos quieren hacer nada.

-Estás loco? Un humano-lobo gigante casi me mata! Vamos! Eres el Avatar.

-Podemos escuchar cada palabra que dicen, no importa cuán bajo hablen- dijo Jasper muy serio.

Toph se acercó y habló por primera vez.

-Esto es extraño. No puedo verlos, pero sé que están ahí por sus vibraciones. Pero no puedo oír su pulso.

-Eh?- dijeron todos juntos.

-Ellos no están vivos- declaró.


	3. No mordemos

**Woho! Acabo de descubrir que no soy la única que hace crossover de estos dos grandes fandoms! Hahahaha bueno, ahí les va el siguiente capítulo…hmmm…veamos que reacción tienen los chicos respecto a la forma inmortal de los Cullen :)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CAPITULO 3: No mordemos**

-Que?- dijo Sokka mirando a Toph como si estuviera loca.

-Es verdad lo que les digo! No siento su pulso ni oigo sus latidos- dijo Toph confundida.

Los Cullen se miraron con nerviosismo, como los niños si hubieran descubierto algo importante.

Jasper se adelantó y los enfrentó.

-Muy bien niños. Tienen un secreto, lo sé. Nosotros tenemos un secreto. Si nos dicen el suyo, les diremos el nuestro y podremos marcharnos todos tranquilos, de acuerdo?

-Vamos Jazz! No hay porque recurrir a la violencia!- le recriminó Alice colgada a su brazo.

Jasper la miró una vez y luego miró de nuevo a los chicos.

El Gaang seguía callado.

-Que esperan? Vamos!- les apuró Jasper.

Aang salió a la cabeza, aún con su vara apuntando.

-No es ningún secreto lo que les vamos a decir. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar.

Entonces respiró hondo y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. Los Cullen, increíblemente retrocedieron.

-Aang? No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le dijo Katara, pensando que él atacaría o algo por el estilo

Aang simplemente sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarla. El aire comenzó a moverse a su alrededor.

Sacó dos piedras del suelo y se las lanzó a Toph. Esta las hizo añicos en el aire. Después extrajo el agua de un árbol cercano y Katara recibió el flujo de agua, convirtiéndolo en cuchillos de hielo y lanzándolos a un tronco. Los pedazos quedaron incrustados en el tronco. Finalmente lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia el cielo, cuidado de no quemar nada.

Los Cullen miraban con la boca abierta todo lo que Aang hacía. Los tatuajes de Aang se apagaron y bajo de nuevo a la tierra.

-Increíble- exhaló Carlisle- este chico es un auténtico humano y sus poderes…es lo mismo que hace Benjamín! Pero él no es un inmortal! Y esas chicas también pueden controlar los elementos!

- Ellas solo pueden dominar un elemento- les dijo Aang muy serio.

-Cómo es posible?- dijo Carlisle maravillado-Cómo pueden hacerlo?

-Él es el Avatar. Maestro de los cuatro elementos. Espíritu de la tierra encarnado que al morir vuelve a renacer en otra persona de la siguiente nación en el ciclo- dijo Katara señalándolo.

Carlisle no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Qué?- dijo Rosalie.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Muy bien. Quieren hacernos creer que ese chico- señaló a Aang- es un espíritu encarnado inmortal? Jajajaja! Y creer que las torpezas de Bella eran un hit!

-Emmett!- lo callaron todos. Bella lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Qué? Esto es divertido, esos chicos están locos!

-Locos?- dijo Sokka muy enojado- Acércate y veras que tan loco estoy!

Emmett sonrió con malicia, aceptando el reto.

-Adelante- dijo y empezó a andar hacia él. Sokka sacó su espada.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!- empezaron todos a interponerse antes de que Sokka y Emmett se mataran. Edward sujetó a Emmett por la espalda.

-No seas infantil!- le gruñó.

-Suélteme Aang, Katara, Suki!- gritaba Sokka, retorciéndose- Déjenme enseñarle a ese tipo quien es Sokka!

Toph suspiró con fastidio y con tierra control le tapó la boca a Sokka.

-Hmmmmhmmmmm?

Una vez calmados los soltaron, pero el ambiente se puso más tenso.

-Bien, prometieron decirnos quienes son no?- exigió Suki.

Carlisle empezó.

-Quiero que tomen esto con calma- les dijo- No somos peligrosos, vivimos en armonía con los humanos y no les hacemos daño.

-Qué son?- preguntó Aang a la defensiva.

-Somos vampiros. No muertos. Inmortales. Y al parecer ustedes no son de nuestro mundo.

El Gaang se quedó callado.

-Vampiros?- dijo Katara después de unos segundos.

-Ahora miren quienes son los locos!- se burló Sokka.

-Pruébenlo- les pidió Aang- Como nosotros lo hicimos.

Carlisle asintió.

-Bella?

Ella soltó la mano de Edward y se lanzó como bala por el bosque. Fue un borrón y los chicos no pudieron verla.

A Sokka se le cayó la mandíbula hasta los pies.

Bella volvió antes de que Sokka recuperara la compostura. Entonces Emmett levantó un árbol, arrancándolo desde la raíz. Para vengarse un poco, hizo ademán de lanzárselo a Sokka, pero solo pasó a 10 centímetros de él, estrellándose contra otro árbol.

-Oye!- se quejó Sokka agitando su puño.

El Avatar y sus amigos se quedaron callados y sin poder creer nada.

-Suficiente prueba?- les preguntó Carlisle.

Los chicos agitaron la cabeza y seguían sin decir palabra, pero Sokka comenzó a reír.

-Hay explicación para esto: Maestra Aire- señaló a Bella- Y maestro tierra. Fin de la historia.

-Un momento Sokka- le dijo Aang- Como explicas su apariencia? Y su velocidad es muy superior a la de un maestro aire- le frunció el ceño- Y un maestro tierra no puede lanzar un árbol. Solo levanta rocas con el poder del control.

-Pero…

-Aquí hay algo que no cuadra- habló Esme por primera vez- Les parecería que lo platicáramos con calma en nuestra casa?

El Gaang se miraron unos a otros, pero después miraron a Aang.

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin.

-Estás seguro?- preguntó Toph, desconfiando.

-Bueno, ellos no tiene la intención de hacernos daño. Lo sé- dijo algo meditabundo.

-Yo aún no estoy muy conforme que digamos- dijo Sokka de brazos cruzados.

-Tú eres el Avatar y si crees que es lo correcto, te apoyo- le dijo Suki a Aang

-Qué?- preguntó Sokka indignado.

-De acuerdo, vayamos- le dijo Katara.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros- les dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable- Síganos.

Aang, Katara, Toph y Suki comenzaron a andar, dejando a Sokka, enojado, atrás.

-Pero qué…? Oigan! Porque nunca me hacen caso? Espérenme!


	4. La niña del bosque

**Ya me animaron a seguir este fic :D gracias por los reviews!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CAPITULO 4: La niña del bosque

Los Cullen explicaron mejor sus historias y su identidad en su casa. Aang y Sokka se quedaron como intermediarios con Carlisle y Jasper para escucharlos y explicar su origen e identidad. Rose y Emmett siguieron haciendo sus cosas de rutina como si los niños no estuvieran ahí. Emmett, por supuesto, con control en mano.

Alice estaba curiosa por saber cómo hacían eso de "agua control" y Katara accedió con gusto a mostrarle. Ambas estaban a la orilla del rio. Toph había decidido salir a reconocer el terreno y Suki se ofreció a acompañarla. Esme cuidaba de Renesmee. A cada momento, la niña tocaba su rostro, haciéndole preguntas sobre los extraños que ella no podía contestar. Sólo le sonreía y le decía:

- Ya tendrás tiempo para preguntarles tu misma.

A Nessie no le gustaba hablar en voz alta pero tocó el rostro de Esme y le dijo:

"_Trataré de hablar"_

Jacob llegó unos minutos después y Sokka se puso a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, niño- le dijo haciendo un mohín- No voy a comerte.

Sokka soltó un bufido y Aang le dio un codazo.

-Cada vez me sorprendo más del mundo sobrenatural- expresó Carlisle después de otra charla corta- No puedo creer que existan otros mundos. Esto rebasa lo incluso lo sobrenatural.

-Tampoco nosotros sabíamos que existía algo así- dijo Aang- Yo he tenido miles de vidas, incluso viaje por todo el…er…bueno, mi mundo. He viajado al mundo de los espíritus, incluso he encontrado portales que ni imaginaba a ese lugar…Y después de todo eso, encuentro otro mundo sin ni siquiera haber entrado por un portal. Ni siquiera mi mundo.

Alice entró trayendo a volandas a Katara y subieron las escaleras.

-Hey Alice! Bocadillos en privado no- le dijo Emmett, bromeando. Alice le tiró un jarrón en la cabeza.

-Tonto. Vas a asustar a su novio.

Emmett le sonrió con burla.

Alice metió a Katara en su recamara y cerró la puerta.

Renesmee toco de nuevo la cara de Esme y la miró con súplica.

-Pregúntale a tu mamá.

Edward y Bella no intervinieron en nada y solo estaban en un sofá cuchicheando. Aang solo había mirado a Bella una vez cuando le contaron su historia, pero entre ellos no había habido contacto o habían cruzado palabra. La extraña chica que quería ser vampiro.

Nessie cruzó la habitación y tocó la cara de Bella.

-Pregúntale a tu papá

Nessie frunció el ceño y toco la cara de su papá.

Edward miró a Bella con mucho significado. Aang y Sokka los observaban.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Bella.

Edward suspiró y a regañadientes asintió hacia Renesmee.

La niña esbozó una gran sonrisa y caminó con paso moderado y medio vacilante hacia donde están Aang y Sokka.

Aang la observó mientras se acercaba.

-Cómo te llamas chico de la flecha?- le preguntó Renesmee.

Aang esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Aang.

-Cómo haces eso con los elementos?

-Fácil. Soy el espíritu de la tierra encarnado.

-Tú no eres de mi mundo?

-No, vengo de uno muy diferente al tuyo.

-La chica del cabello bonito y ojos azules es tu novia, verdad?

Aang se rió por la forma en que expresó la pregunta.

-Sí, lo es.

-Yo también tengo a alguien que me quiere, es mi Jacob- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Jacob sonrió a sus espaldas.

-Pero no es lo mismo- le dijo Aang. Renesmee le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Aang se quedó un poco confundido y luego, él le preguntó:

-Y tú? Puedes hacer algo especial como tu familia?

Renesmee acercó su mano a la cara de Aang.

-Puedo?

Aang asintió y se inclinó para que quedara al alcance de la niña. El salón entero observaba. Renesmee presionó su mano contra la frente de Aang y sus flechas se encendieron. Renesmee miró encantada mientras el corazón le pendía de un hilo a Jacob.

Aang comenzó a mirar las imágenes y recuerdos que no eran suyos en su mente. Renesmee le mostró cada uno de los detalles importantes de su corta vida. Se quedó intrigado cuando vio a un grupo de personas de piel pálida y la tensión que emanaba de su recuerdo. Casi al final, le explicó la conexión que tenía con el hombre lobo.

Las visiones se esfumaron y las flechas de Aang dejaron de brillar. Renesmee retiró su mano y miro con diversión la cara de shock de Aang. A Sokka se le había caído la mandíbula hasta los pies. Carlisle miraba asombrado la reacción de Aang hacia el poder de ella.

-Whoa!- expresó Aang y miró a Nessie con curiosidad.

Sokka señalaba a uno y otro diciendo:

-Esa…niña…hizo…que se…encendiera…tus…flechas…

-Como lo hiciste?- le preguntó Aang.

-Fácil. Tengo el poder invertido de mi papá.

Aang se rió porque le había contestado de la misma forma que él a ella hace un momento.

-Pero como es que…?- le preguntó Carlisle a Aang.

-Como ya les había dicho, para poder activar el estado Avatar tengo que desbloquear todos mis chakras. Nessie accionó su poder en mi frente donde está el chakra del pensamiento. Me hizo desprenderme de mis pensamientos para colocar los suyos. Así lo desbloqueó.

-Guau!- dijo Renesmee bastante interesada.

Toph y Suki entraron, y vieron a Renesmee haciendo migas con Aang. Se miraron entre ellas con confusión.

-Hey, _pies ligeros_! ¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo?

Se oyó una puerta abrirse en el segundo piso. Era Alice, quién traía una enorme sonrisa.

-No. Aún no.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Créanme que esto tomó un rumbo que jamás imaginé! Creo que fue mejor que la idea original en mi cabeza jajaaja**


	5. Visitas

**OMG! OMG! Literalmente muerta por el capítulo 10 de Korra *dead***

**Jajaja no enserio. Apenas si tengo fuerzas para escribir porque mi mente quedó frita como una papa. Bueno, les dejo otro capítulo de mi crossover todo raro.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CAPITULO 5: Visitas**

-Que pasa Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno, tengo una noticia buena, y un muy buen trabajo.

-La noticia, Alice- dijo Edward, restándole importancia a sus juegos.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, acabo de ver que Los Denalis vienen de visita! No es genial?- dijo dando brinquitos.

-¡NO!- exclamaron los Cullen, menos Carlisle.

La cara de Alice se apagó.

-No les alegran que nuestros primos vengan a vernos?

-Entiende que no pueden venir aquí, teniéndolos a ellos con nosotros- le explicó Jasper.

Aang se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-No hay problema. Nos marcharemos ahora.

-No encuentro nada, Aang- dijo Toph muy sombría.

-De que estás hablando?- le preguntó Sokka.

-No logro encontrar el camino por donde veníamos. Ni siquiera encuentro Ba Sing Se. Es como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa-

-QUE?- gritaron los chicos.

-Shhhh! le dijo Alice a Katara, quien estaba tras de ella.

-Tranquilos- les dijo Carlisle- Encontraremos una forma de regresarlos.

Aang se sentó de nuevo y exhaló.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí por un par de días…si no les molesta.

-De ninguna manera. Pueden quedarse- les dijo Carlisle sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias…sólo mantengan alejado a su perro de nosotros, si?- pidió Sokka.

Jacob bufó.

-Pueden prestarme atención?- pidió Alice algo molesta.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Sokka, Jasper y Edward la ignoraron y siguieron haciendo sus cosas. Alice fingió que no se dio cuenta y jaló a Katara fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras con ella.

-Tada!- exclamó con suma alegría.

Alice le había arreglado el cabello a Katara y le había puesto uno de sus vestidos azules.

-Acaso no es lo mejor que he hecho?

-Alice, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no somos tus muñecas de papel?- le preguntó Bella.

-Hermoso!- exclamó Nessie, elogiando a ambas.

-Me encantaría opinar, pero no puedo ver- dijo Toph sentada en un rincón.

Alice puso cara de confusión y le preguntó a Katara:

-Enserio no puede ver?

-Sí, enserio….pero no la subestimes- Katara le susurró de vuelta.

Toph esbozó una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad. Alice regresó a lo que estaba.

-Nadie más va a evaluar mi trabajo?

Aang dio media vuelta y miró a Katara. Se empezó a poner colorado.

-No se ve linda? No se ve precioso su cabello? Verdad que hice un buen trabajo? No? No?- le preguntó Alice.

-Eh…bueno….yo…- Aang empezó a frotarse la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras intentaba decir algo coherente. Nessie rió.

Toph le lanzó una pequeña roca en la cabeza a Aang.

-Auch! Gracias.

Katara iba a decir algo más cuando Carlisle se levantó y dijo:

-Ya llegaron.

-Eh?- preguntó Katara.

-Edward, Bella- les ordenó Carlisle- Llévenlos a la cocina y quédense ahí con ellos. Puedes Bella?

-Sin problemas- contestó de vuelta y los empezó a guiar

Nessie se retorció en los brazos de Esme y tocó su rostro con urgencia.

-Bella…- la llamó Esme- Nessie quiere….

Bella asintió antes de que Esme terminara la frase. Nessie saltó de los brazos de su abuela y corrió hacia la cocina con ellos. Los demás Cullen, aguzaron el oído para escuchar la llegada de los Denalis.

El coche avanzó a velocidad moderada por el sendero de tierra que llevaba al jardín de los Cullen. El coche se detuvo cerca de la entrada y cuatro puertas se abrieron. Carlisle salió a recibirlos.

-Primos! Que gusto verlos!

Carmen se acercó y estrechó su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sé perfectamente que nunca será una sorpresa, gracias a Alice.

Carlisle rió y saludó a los demás Denalis.

-Bienvenidos. Adelante, pasen.

Los vampiros ojos de oro entraron y no se sorprendieron de los latidos que escucharon, ya que suponían que se encontraban los lobos ahí. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme los saludaron.

-Hey! Donde están Bella, Edward y su hija?- pregunto Tanya- Los podemos oler aquí.

Los Cullen se miraron entre si con algo de conflicto.

-Que sucede Carlisle?- le preguntó Eleazar.

-Es…complicado- dijo Jasper.

-Como que complicado? Que está pasando?- Kate exigió saber.

Los chicos se miraron algo asustados entre sí, sentados en el comedor. Nessie estaba observando sus reacciones y no quería que se asustaran, así que se acercó a Aang y tocó su frente de nuevo. Katara observó con sorpresa que las flechas de Aang se encendían.

"_No se asusten. Mis primos son iguales que nosotros y no les gusta la violencia. No se atreverían a hacerles daño"_

Nessie retiró la mano y Aang cabeceó una vez.

-Está bien, les diremos, pero procuren entender…han escuchado la posibilidad de mundos paralelos?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Juro que nunca fue mi idea incluir a los Denalis, se vinieron de metiches xD jajaja no enserio, necesitaba alargar un poco la historia :)**


	6. En espera

**Sip. Denalis metiches jejejeje**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CAPITULO 6: En espera**

-De que estás hablando Carlisle?- pregunto Tanya bastante confundida con la pregunta.

-Esto es una locura y algo muy difícil de explicar…lo que trato de decir es que hay otros mundos…diferentes a este tal y como lo conocemos…o al menos creo que hay solo dos…un mundo donde los humanos pueden controlar los elementos, al igual que Benjamín! Sólo que en ese mundo solo una persona puede controlar los cuatro elementos y los demás, solo uno.

Los Denalis se quedaron sin expresión.

-Puedo probarlo- dijo y se acercó dos pasos a la cocina- Bella? Edward? Pueden traer a…los chicos?

Renesmee retiró la mano de la frente de Aang de golpe e inmediatamente se levantaron.

-Quédense detrás de nosotros- les dijo Bella.

Nessie no se quiso separar de los chicos y fue junto a ellos.

Todo el Gaang salió tenso de la cocina y se les quedó mirando a los Denalis.

Eleazar abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-De donde vienen Carlisle?

-Ya les dije que ellos no son de nuestro mundo…ellos vienen de un mundo donde la gente puede manipular los elementos

-Es cierto eso?- preguntó Kate un tanto asombrada.

-Puedo sentir sus habilidades- explicó Eleazar-pero también puedo sentir su pulso.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Jajajaja!- rió Kate un tanto asombrada- Que acaso te toca lidiar siempre con cosas fuera de lo normal, Carlisle? No es que nosotros seamos cosas "normales", pero para el mundo de los vampiros y el humano, no es algo normal…bueno, tú lo entiendes.

-Para nuestro mundo y para nosotros esto tampoco es normal- habló Aang por primera vez, respondiendo a la torpe explicación de Kate.

-Y por qué no regresan a su mundo? No es que no queramos recibirlos, pero tenemos ciertas reglas que…-dijo Kate poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Lo sabemos y también nos preocupa, pero no podemos regresar. No logramos encontrar nuestro mundo- dijo Katara aún ataviada en el lindo vestido de Alice.

Silencio.

Tanya miró a Carlisle.

-Que van a hacer?

-Por el momento no sabemos. Trataremos de averiguar cómo regresarlos y mantenernos ocultos de los Vulturi.

-Ellos no son malos!- dijo Renesmee en voz alta y algo indignada.

Los Denalis la miraron con sorpresa.

-Qué?- preguntó Kate con la mirada fija en ella.

-No quiero que los Vulturis les hagan algo. Sólo están perdidos.

Edward se agachó y le dijo:

-Tampoco queremos que eso pase, Nessie. Tranquila.

Aang y los chicos miraron con sorpresa a Renesmee. No podían concebir que esa niña que apenas los conocía, los defendiera con tanta pasión y no desea que les hagan nada.

Aang esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Leah y Seth entraron de zopetón.

-Heeeeey! Familia! Como est…?- bajó el tono de voz gradualmente cuando vio a el Gaang y la forma protectora de Nessie. Leah hizo una mueca de total confusión.-Quienes son ellos?

-Alice, Emmett, Rose, Bella, atiendan a nuestros primos. Jasper, Edward, tenemos la misma situación…otra vez.

Una vez explicadas las cosas de nuevo, la tarde se tornó tranquila. Alice no fue feliz hasta que no persuadió a Suki de dejarse arreglar, cosa que no logró con Toph. Sokka seguía lanzando miradas asesinas a Emmett y Jacob, el último se cansó más tarde y decidió ir con Nessie. Emmett lo dejó y pasando un brazo en los hombros de Rose, se dedicó a ver el partido.

Jasper y Edward se quedaron en un rincón, quietos, averiguando las relaciones entre los miembros del Gaang y todo lo que pudieron acerca de ellos. Bella quiso ir a cazar y Edward la acompañó, dejando a Jasper.

Nessie siguió haciéndole preguntas a Aang y al alardear de su capacidad para correr muy rápido con aire control, ella lo retó a una carrera. Ambos salieron al bosque con Jacob y Katara detrás de ellos. Katara disfrutaba de sus juegos, todo lo contrario a Jacob, que bufaba cada dos minutos porque no le gustaba que Nessie estuviera jugando con ese chico.

-Vamos Jake!- le dijo Seth cuando vio en que andaba- No estarás celoso, o no?

-Yo? Qué va! Para nada!- contestó de forma brusca.

Eleazar dejó la plática y se dedicó a hacerles preguntas a los chicos.

Ya para la noche, Edward y Bella se retiraron a la cabaña con Nessie, quien se despidió de todos por igual. Los Cullen prestaron sus camas para Aang y sus amigos.

-Aang? Que vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Katara cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo.

Aang suspiró pesadamente.

-No lo sé. Esto es lo más extraño que jamás me ha pasado. Hace un rato, fui con Toph a buscar una salida, pero no hay nada. Al menos estoy feliz de que ustedes estén aquí conmigo.

Katara sonrió y le dio un beso dulce.

-Encontraremos la forma. Por lo mientras, hay que descansar. Fue un día muy difícil.

Katara entró donde dormían Suki y Toph, el cuarto de Alice. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo:

-Por cierto- se sonrojó ligeramente- Me he dado cuenta de que Nessie te adora. No serías mal padre.

Y cerró la puerta.

Aang se quedó congelado en el pasillo y se fue a dormir con la cara completamente roja.

**Mis capítulos nunca terminan como lo tenía planeado XDDD**


	7. Perdidos y encontrados

**Y…**

**Por fin acabé este fic! Gracias a todos los que estuvieron aguantando mis tonterías y a los reviews :3 **

**Sé que muchos detestan Crepúsculo, pero yo me entretuve bastante escribiendo este crossover :P**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CAPITULO 7: PERDIDOS Y ENCONTRADOS**

Dos días después, Aang había salido al bosque. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que es lo que iban a hacer. Si no lograban regresar, ¿tendrían que adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo? ¿Ese había sido su destino desde el principio? ¿Qué iba a pasar con el mundo que él amaba? ¿Y Appa y Momo? ¿Zuko? ¿El padre de Katara y Sokka? ¿Los padres de Toph? ¿Las amigas de Suki y su mentor?

Lo pensó un momento.

Tal vez…habían llegado ahí como una prueba…o un sacrificio…

Sacrificar a alguien o algo que tú quieres…

Nadie más lo había pensado así, y no quería preocuparlos. Aun así todos empezarían a extrañarlos y acordarse de ellos…entonces empezaría el verdadero drama.

Entonces, ¿Tendrían que aparentar como los Cullen ser gente de ese mundo normal, aprender de la tecnología, vestir como ellos, ocultar su verdadera identidad frente a los demás, saber todo sobre ese mundo, su historia, sus costumbres…vivir como ellos? ¿Ocultos?

¿Ese era su verdadera misión? ¿Ser un Avatar oculto en el mundo de los Cullen?

Al menos ellos fueron como los demás alguna vez. Saben que hacer ahí. Pero ellos no tenían la menor idea de cómo ser "humanos normales".

Se sintió abatido. Se dejó caer en el suelo musgoso.

-Si sólo pudiera…tener algo del mundo espiritual al alcance de mi mano…!- gimió.

Cerró los ojos ahí sentado en el bosque.

-Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar…

Pensó en tomar una de esa pastilla que los Cullen llamaban "aspirinas" que supuestamente curaban la molestia que daba en la cabeza. Algo le habían explicado sobre su función…

Algo sobre unos cables que conectaban su cabeza con su cuerpo y…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso le había dado una idea.

-Eso es!- grito, feliz.

Colocó su mano en la tierra y respiró hondo.

Aang se había acordado de aquella ocasión, cuando Appa se perdió en el pantano. Recordó que sintiendo la conexión espiritual de la tierra con la de las demás personas y cosas, lo había podido encontrar. Su mundo no estaba extinto, sólo que ellos estaban perdidos. Eso no significaba que la conexión espiritual de su mundo había dejado de existir.

Tal vez por eso Toph no lo encontró!

Comenzó a buscar alguna "esencia" conocida. Dentro de su mente vio el bosque, como cuando Nessie le había mostrado su poder especial. Entonces, comenzó reconocer algunas plantas y árboles. Sus flechas se encendieron cómo si fuera un detector de metales.

Boom! El primer muro de Ba Sing Se, se dejó ver dentro de su cabeza. Su atención se vio desviada ante una presencia muy poderosa. Otra visión: Zuko avanzando a través del bosque donde se perdieron, con Appa, Momo, June y su ejército. La rastreadora de June seguía con el olfato un rastro invisible para el ojo humano.

Aang abrió los ojos, feliz. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a comunicárselos.

Entró a la mansión de los Cullen con una ráfaga de aire tras él.

-Chicos! Vienen por nosotros! Zuko viene en camino!

-Qué?- preguntó Katara con asombró.

-Si! Por fin!- gritó Sokka.

-NOOO!- exclamó Alice.

Los chicos los miraron con asombro.

-Por qué?- preguntó Aang.

-No lo entienden? Si más gente sabe sobre nosotros, los Vulturis vendrán a hacer algo al respecto! No podemos transformarlos a todos en vampiros!- dijo Esme.

El día anterior, los Cullen les habían contado sobre ellos. Claro que lo sabían todo, pero no habían pensado en ese detalle.

-Y ahora qué?!- se quejó Sokka.

-Si encontré a Zuko, lo podremos encontrar. Si pudimos entrar aquí, podremos salir.

En ese momento, todos empezaron a moverse. Empacando sus cosas, ropas, etc.

-Esto sólo nos puede pasar a nosotros!- se quejó Sokka.

Los Cullen les ayudaron mientras tanto. Alice comenzó a meter de incógnito unas cuantas prendas en los empaques de Katara y Suki. Nessie sólo miraba como todos iban de aquí para allá en el regazo de Bella, ya que Esme estaba dándoles algo de comida a los chicos.

Así comenzaron a salir rápidamente hacia el bosque. Toph utilizó su visión de tierra control.

-Los veo! Por allá.

Comenzaron a correr y los Cullen, de adaptarse a su paso humano.

Unos metros más tarde, Toph anunció que estaban cerca.

Aang se giró para quedar frente a Carlisle.

-Gracias, de verdad. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes.

-No es nada. Ustedes nos han dado la posibilidad de conocer su mundo- respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Aang sintió un tirón en su toga.

-Vas a volver?- le preguntó Nessie.

Aang sonrió con tristeza, tomó una roca y le dio una forma de lobo.

-No lo sé- le dijo con franqueza y le entregó el lobo de piedra.

Vaya que se había encariñado con la niña! Y al parecer ella con él.

-Aang?- preguntó Zuko a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a Zuko frente a él, con su ejército y June.

Los demás voltearon y lo vieron. Sokka se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Por fin! Gracias Zuko!- exclamó con cansancio y alivio.

-Que hacen aquí en medio del bosque solos?

-No estamos solos…- dijo Sokka incorporándose y haciendo una seña hacia atrás- Ellos son los C…

Entonces se dio la vuelta, pero ya no estaban.

-Q…? Qué? P-PERO ELLOS ESTABAN AQUÍ!LO JURO!

-Tantos días en el bosque te hicieron daño, eh Sokka- le dijo Zuko riendo y palmeándole la espalda.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, pero cerraron la boca.

-Si, tal vez eso fue- respondió Toph y empezó a caminar.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**FIN**


End file.
